


We're Complicated

by ficreader_02



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficreader_02/pseuds/ficreader_02
Summary: The moment their eyes met, they knew they are meant for each other but are those feelings enough to stop complicated matters on their way?





	We're Complicated

 

“I’m not sure about this, Hikaru” Inoo tried to back out once last time before they enter the club. “Don’t worry, Inoochan. None of my classmates know you besides you’re too pretty, no one will find out!” His bestfriend encircles his arm around his shoulder and smiled at him assuringly. Inoo could only let out a sigh as they walked into the meeting place. The pretty guy in dress wrinkled his nose once he smells the mixture of alcohol and vape smoke flooding the whole area. The loud party music and people dancing almost everywhere added to the dizziness he’s starting to feel.

 

Hikaru immediately looked for his college friends and smiled when he spotted them on the upper floor. “There they are, Ino-“ he stopped when he noticed that his supposed to be girlfriend is nowhere near him. He walked back to the path they walked into to search for his friend and starts to worry when he couldn’t even see his shadow anywhere.

 

Inoo couldn’t stand the atmosphere and immediately searched for the Gent’s room. He was about to open the door when he realized he’s currently disguised as a girl. “Damn, I almost forgot” he whispered to himself before proceeding to the Ladies’ room. He bit his lower lip before opening the door and immediately walked in one of the stalls. He put the lid of the toilet down to sit then let out a sigh of relief. His phone rings so he fished it out from the cute pink sling bag that Hikaru sneaked out from his sister’s closet.

 

“Inoochan, where are you?” Hikaru asked from the other line, since the party music is too loud Inoo couldn’t hear him clearly.

 

“Hikaru? Hello? What did you said? I can’t understand you” Inoo tried talking but his phone suddenly died. “Damn! I forgot to charge” he stared at his phone and later on, decided to leave and look for Hikaru himself.

 

When he came out from the Ladies’ room, he passed by a couple arguing by the hallway.

 

“We’re done Rika” the guy said, leaving the girl crying.

 

“A lovers’ quarrel at this place? Seriously?” Inoo mumbled to himself as he walked passed the girl but suddenly, he was pushed aside by the girl who runs to the guy and holds on to his arm. Since Inoo is wearing heels, he got out of balance and his butt hit the floor.

 

“Please Yuya, don’t leave me. I’m really going to stop from now on so please, don’t break up with me” the girl pleaded and tightens her hold on the guy’s arm.

 

“I’m done with your lies” the guy turned to face the girl and answered coldly but he noticed another girl hissing in pain on the floor. He immediately walked towards Inoo and took his hand to carefully helped him stand.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss. Are you alright?” the guy asked worriedly. When their eyes met, Inoo felt a sudden kyun. The guy is unexpectedly a gentleman, Inoo thought. Adding to that is his handsome face and sexy masculine voice. Inoo didn’t know why but he felt his cheeks heating up and he couldn’t utter a single word so he just managed to nod. Meanwhile, the guy looked mesmerized while studying the beautiful face in front of him. Those high cheek bones, the cute big eyes, the nicely pointed nose and most of all, the full pink lips that somewhat inviting him. The two kept staring at each other when Hikaru suddenly arrives.

 

“Inoochan, I finally found you. Wait who is he?” Hikaru asked as he furrow his brows.

 

“Ahm, he just helped me. Anyways, let’s go!” Inoo panickly grabbed Hikaru to leave. Rika walked towards the guy again and pleaded again to him but he didn’t noticed her because he kept looking at the girl he helped awhile ago now walking away from him.

 

“Yuya, I said listen to me!” Rika shouted making the guy pissed off. “Don’t go near me again. We’re done” he said then left his ex-lover. He immediately looked for the beautiful girl and found her with the guy who came to her awhile ago at the upper floor of the club. He went to a table not far from them and observed. The guy with her awhile ago seemed to be her boyfriend but it didn’t make him give up on her.

 

When the fake couple bid their goodbyes to Hikaru’s college friends, they are now walking towards the younger’s car.

 

“Man, I’m never wearing heels again. This will be the last time for you, Yaotome Hikaru!” Inoo complained as he put his hand on Hikaru’s shoulder for support while walking.

 

“Gomen, gomen. I couldn’t say no to them” Hikaru smiled apologetically towards his bestfriend.

 

“Why not just tell them the truth that you don’t have a girlfriend now?”

 

“I can’t! I already promised them last month but you know Yuki broke up with me so I couldn’t make her pretend my girlfriend. She even blocked my number! Wa~” Hikaru faked a cry and hugged his bestfriend.

 

“Stop being a crybaby, you idiot!” Inoo pushed him slightly away from him and hit his head.

 

“So, you’re not really his girlfriend?” the voice made the two of them look behind to see the previous guy from the club. His hands on his pockets with a teasing smile on his face. Inoo and Hikaru looked surprised and nervously looked at each other. When the guy didn’t hear an answer, he continued “I heard your conversation just now”.

 

“Ah, right. She isn’t my girlfriend” Hikaru answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Then, will you go out with me? I’m Takaki Yuya” the guy proposed. He takes Inoo’s hands and looked at the latter lovingly. Inoo could only blink a few times because of this unexpected situation.

 

“You don’t mind, right?” Takaki asked Hikaru without removing his sight from Inoo.

 

“Hey, you can’t just suddenly ask her out” Hikaru answered with a pissed off tone. He pulled Inoo and stood in between them.

 

“You’re not dating her either, right? So why not?”

 

“It’s because...” Hikaru contemplates because he actually has hidden feelings for his bestfriend for a long time.

 

“Because I’m his bestfriend. And I’m not a girl” Inoo stepped in and removed the long fake hair he was wearing. Takaki’s eyes widen in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that the girl who stole his heart awhile ago is really a guy.

 

“Now you know, we’ll be leaving now” Inoo ended the conversation and pulled HIkaru towards the car. Takaki just stood there dumbfounded. Inoo ordered Hikaru to drive immediately and reasoned out that his friends might see him without the wig in the area but deep inside him, he kinda regrets that he revealed his true self to the guy. He can’t help but to admit that he likes the guy too but he knows very well that the guy don’t swing that way after seeing the commotion with his ex-girlfriend back at the club.

 

Hikaru, knowing Inoo’s personality didn’t speak on their way back to their shared apartment. It was actually Inoo’s since the older went to college a year earlier and just joined him the following year. Since then, they’ve been living together since their families are back at their hometown and even though they are on different universities they still help with each other’s projects and homeworks.

 

None of them utter a single word until they enter the apartment.

 

“I’m going to sleep, I’m tired and sleepy” Inoo declared and closed the door of his bedroom. Hikaru let out a sigh of relief, he knows his bestfriend is currently in a bad mood so he’s glad he didn’t made it worse.

 

Inoo looks at himself in the mirror, wondering if he was born to be a girl he would have a chance to be with Takaki.

 

“God must have other fated person for me then” he whispered to his self. He then proceeded to change into his pajamas and lazily jumped into his bed. He closed his eyes and a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm starting to write again probably because I love TakaIno so much and I missed them. Adding up is the stress of finding a new job for months *sighs*
> 
> Anyways, I hoped I could fnish this new chaptered fic. I always posts on my LJ (same username) first so maybe it'll take a few days before I crosspost it here.


End file.
